A Banshee's Call
by Whorsey
Summary: An unexpected turn in the Battle of Nagoya. Deaths upon deaths. See what happens to the squad in this action packed fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"Krul!" Mika screams. "Go.. Mi..ka.." Krul runs out of strength and drops down as Ferid removed his fangs from her vulnerable neck. Crowley jumps in next to Ferid and smirks. "You really did beat the Queen Ferid." Crowley said. "Tch." Ferid said abruptly. He calls on all the vampires surrounding him. "Vampires!" He held Krul up with his left hand. "The current Queen, Krul Tepes has committed treason against us! I, Ferid Bathory, the 7th Progenitor will take charge of this battle against the humans! Attack!" The vampires let out a war cry and went straight back to battle under Ferid's orders. "And you." Ferid clashes swords with Mika. Mika grunts as Ferid overpowered him and sent him flying. "You should've gone when Krul said so, Mikaela." Ferid smiles. Mika landed on his back as he hit a large boulder. He spits out blood and stands up, as if no harm was done. He cleans his garments and readies his sword. Ferid disappears, left? Right? Where could he be? Mika looked around, panicking. "Gotcha." Shick! Ferid's blade pierced through Mika's stomach. Mika threw up blood and looked at Yuu and the squad.

"Mika!" Yuu shouted. Yuu ran swiftly but got stopped by Crowley; his sword clashing into the 13th Progenitor's. "This is the 3rd time we meet, livestock, and I assure you, you aren't getting away this time." Crowley's casual, smirking face gets replaced with a serious one. Yuu disengages and jumps right back. Yoichi, Mitsuba and Kimizuki are keeping Chess and Horn away from Crowley, but Shinoa was MIA. Ferid grabs Mika by his head and points it towards Crowley and Yuu. "Let's both watch your last family member die while you die yourself, slowly." Ferid laughs. Mika sheds a tear, he couldn't do anything but watch. "You can do this Yuu-san! I believe in you." Mika mumbles.

"Asura-cannon!" Yuu shouts. A dozen swords with a blazing red aura spawns on top of him. He swings his katana forwards, the other swords thrusting forwards in high speed. Crowley brushes most of the swords off and dodges the other ones. "Is that all you've got?" He shouts. Yuu changes his stance. He then looked at Mika for a slight second to see how he's doing. "Yuu look out!" Mika shouts. Ding! Shinoa blocks Crowley's attack with her deadly scythe. Shinoa grunts as she blocked Crowley. "Go Yuu! Save Mika!" Shinoa shouts. Yuu nodded and ran towards Ferid, only to be stopped almost immediately with Shinoa's scream. Tchk. Shinoa's scythe lands in front of Yuu. Shinoa was forced down, her hands on the floor, looking at Crowley in deep fear. "Die, livestock." Crowley swings his sword up in the air. Shinoa screams. "Shinoa!" Yuu shouts. Pschk. Blood splatters all over. "Sh...Shi..no..a.. Look after snot-no..se. Hehe." Guren drops down. Shinoa, in shock. Crowley smiles. "Finally." He then raises his voice, shouting a war cry, he stabs Guren repeatedly on the back while laughing hysterically.

Everyone was in shock, even Ferid. Guren's blood stained Crowley's white, exquisite clothes. He raises his sword and licks the blood off of it. "Vile." He swings his sword down and walks over Guren's battered body, then onto Shinoa. Shinoa, crying, looks up at Crowley while trembling. Crowley grabs her head, suppressing her screams while picking her up. Yuu reached his hand out for Shinoa, but realized he was too far off Shinoa, he looked ahead, he was also too far off Mika. He then hears the squad's collective screams as they collapse and get beaten by Chess and Horn, along with the other vampire foot soldiers. Their necks, getting pierced by the vampires' sharp fangs. Yuu had to make a decision, Mika, Shinoa, or the others. Guren was dead. Ferid laughs at the situation. "Mikaela, watch how Yuichiro picks someone else. That's how humans work, in these kinds of situations, they pick the ones most important to them. But you, you've been gone half of his life. Let's both watch how he doesn't pick you, Mikaela" Crowley looked at Yuu, smirking. Ferid, too, looked at Yuu with his usual face. Chess, Horn and the other vampires held the squad down and stared at Yuu. Everyone was waiting for Yuu to make a decision. But for Yuu it wasn't easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuu cried, he was panicking. Save Mika, everyone else dies, Save Shinoa, everyone else dies, save the squad, the two most important people to him, dies. He didn't know what to do, but he had to quickly make a decision. Yuu tilts his head down, his black hair hiding his eyes. He unsheathed his sword and ran straight to Crowley. He stabs Crowley's side and his sword pierced through to the other side. The progenitors' eyes widened as they did not expect Yuu to save Shinoa. Yuu activates the curse and Crowley burns out into a black flame and disappears. Yuu caught Shinoa and hugged her tightly, hiding his face on her chest, while wailing. The other vampires smiled. Chess, Horn and the other vampires bit down on Kimizuki, Mitsuba and Yoichi's necks hard and severed an artery. The vampires then stood up, smirking while the squad shouts out loud while they were bleeding to death. Ferid lowers himself down onto Mika's ears. "I told you so, Mikaela. Game. Over." Ferid unsheathes his sword. Mika smiles and thought to himself. "Take care of her, Yuu-san. I'll be watching over you from above." Ferid laughs as he slices Mika's arms off like tofu. Mika screams out in pain. "Shut up, boy." Ferid exclaims as he beheads Mika. Mika's head dropping down on the ground, blood squirting everywhere.

Ferid was covered entirely by blood, by Mika's blood. Shinoa continued crying. She held Yuu tightly and pressed him down harder to her chest while covering his ears. Her cheek was resting on Yuu's quivering head. She tried to stop crying but couldn't. Everyone was dead. Everyone but them two. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army approaches quickly. "Looks like we'll continue this next time Yuichiro." Ferid mockingly said. "Everyone retreat!" He orders. The vampires swiftly ran off while the Imperial Demon Army runs after them. Yuu and Shinoa were left alone in the battlefield.

They could still hear screaming and battle cries from afar. Shinoa strokes Yuu's black-clad hair slowly. She stands up, pulling Yuu up with her while maintaining the position they were in. She can still hear Yuu crying quietly, her clothes soaking wet with Yuu's tears. She pushed Yuu harder to her chest as they walked away to prevent him from seeing the dead bodies of his comrades, his family. She covered his ears so he wouldn't hear the screams from afar, which would remind him of his family's screams. She kept one thing on her mind. Yuu lost his family again.

She repeated this to herself until they walked away far enough from the battlefield. Shinoa could hardly see due to the sand and the windy weather that day. Yuu was asleep, she supported him, Yuu's arm was around her shoulders as they walked. She put Yuu in the passenger seat of one of the army's jeeps. She gets a little box outside and puts it on the driver's seat where she sat. She put her foot in the pedal and drove out of Nagoya.

3 hours later…

Yuu and Shinoa had reached Shibuya. Yuu was still fast asleep, both were extremely exhausted from the battle; physically, mentally and emotionally. It was snowing in Shibuya, and it was freezing cold. They had to quickly find a place to take refuge in. Shinoa found an abandoned house, completely in tact, no physical damages to the house can be seen from the jeep. She swerves and quickly parks the jeep in front of the house. She quickly turned the engine off, got the key, and took Yuu.

The jeep had no roof and it was extremely cold. Shinoa went straight to the house, goes upstairs and settles Yuu on the bed. She took his army clothes off, then his shirt underneath which was wet with the snow that melted. She looks at the size of Yuu's shirt and runs outside; she saw a clothes shop nearby. As she stepped outside, she found the clothes shop directly in front of the house. She skimmed for clothes that'd fit Yuu and her. She took a basket and took clothes Yuu's and her size and puts it all in the basket. She managed to find 3 black fur coats hanging by the counter with no tags, presumably the owners' coats. She quickly took those and ran back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinoa sprinted across the street, she locked the door, closed all the windows and went straight upstairs. The house was big so it was hard to run around since it would get tiring very easily. As she entered the room, Yuu was groaning. She went onto the bed quickly. She was on her knees. She put her hand on Yuu's forehead to notice that Yuu has a fever. She sprinted downstairs to find something warm to put on Yuu's head. She turned the hot water tap on but only cold water came out. She saw a towel in the kitchen and grabbed it. She then roamed around the house to see if there's anything she can heat the towel up with. She saw a door widely open. It was a generator! She turned it on and electricity flushed and filled the house. There were lights and everything. She rushed around and turned off the lights to avoid attention. Shinoa ran the hot water tap again but the water was still cold. Even though it was warming up, she needed the hot water now. She takes the kettle and boils some water and waited a measly minute for it to finish.

She then poured hot water over the small towel, then ran it under the cold tap for a bit so it wasn't too warm. She set it aside and looked for teabags. Shinoa saw a jar full of tea bags and made tea for the two of them. She took the wooden tray from the table and put the towel and the two cups on it. She quickly turned the generator off to conserve power then headed straight upstairs. She took off her clothes, only her underwear remaining. She also took Yuu's clothes off with the exception of his underwear. She gets her handkerchief and wipes the sweat off of Yuu's head, back and torso. She saw Yuu shiver. She then put the warm towel on Yuu's forehead then lay in bed with him. She cuddled close to Yuu, skin to skin, to produce and conserve more heat in between them. Shinoa felt Yuu's coldness but endured it until Yuu's skin felt warm. She then closes her eyes and sleeps.

"Game. Over." Slice! *Bite. "Chk." Pssssssst. Blood squirting everywhere. Guren, Mika, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba, all standing up in front of Shinoa as she covered Yuu's eyes and ears. We all died for you, why? Why did he pick you? They all asked in unison. "I don't know either." Shinoa answers. "You're the squad leader yet we all died. This is your fault." You broke the formation, Yuu and Mika were done for." Mitsuba said. "You broke formation and killed us all" Kimizuki and Yoichi said in unison. "You didn't have enough strength to kill that vampire. So I died for you, idiot" Guren added. "So what would you do to atone for all our deaths? The squad asked. Shinoa cries in panic.

She hears a whisper in her ear. "Revenge?" From then on she remembers moments with her squad. "Get swallowed by your desire, Shinoa. The lust for revenge is what I feed on anyways. Give me your body, and I'll avenge them for you." Shinoa screams as the voices in her head get louder. "They wouldn't want me to get revenge. They might be mad at me, but I know they'll want me to look after Yuu-san. I saw all their faces before they died, and knew what they said and would have said before they died. "Take care of Yuu" that's what they would have said. Lieutenant Colonel said it himself. "Take care of snot nose." I also saw Mika smiling widely before he got beheaded by Ferid Bathory, and Kimizuki, Mitsuba and Yoichi's faces, they all tried to smile before they all died. It might be because of me, and I know I feel guilty, but me knowing what I feel and knowing what they feel makes me stronger, and easier to recognize you're trying to take over my body, demon." Shinoa shouts.

She gets transported into an empty, open space where she saw her demon. "Not today" she said. "You won this time" Shinoa's demon replies. Shinoa turned her back then slowly disappeared. She wakes up and sits up rapidly. She breathed heavily and was panting. That dream was so realistic. She then saw Yuu turning his head from side to side. She quickly rushed in and tries to wake Yuu up.

Yuu was sitting down, his torso leaning forward and his face droopy, he felt depressed. Asuramaru approaches Yuu and sits beside him. "Yuu? You don't seem too pleased with the decision you made." "Knock it off Asuramaru, but to tell you the truth, I don't know." Yuu said. "And why is that? Why would you make that choice if you're not sure about it?" Asuramaru questioned him. "I listened to my heart. If I saved Mika, she would die, and my life would never be the same again. Mika's extremely important to me but he's been gone for the longest time and I managed to get through it a bit I guess; but I know for a fact that I'll never be able to get through Shinoa's death. I couldn't have saved the others anyway since Guren jumped in to save Shinoa and with the others, I don't have enough power to beat all those vampires along with 2 nobles." Yuu explained.

"I guess. My power wouldn't have been enough. But why didn't you go for the trumpet?" Asuramaru questions him once again. "2 reasons. 1, I was with the angels when I was the "Salt King". They told me using it twice in the same day could potentially kill me, and I would've killed everyone anyway if I became that thing again. And 2, I didn't want to betray you Asuramaru." He explains. Asuramaru sighed of relief. He pats Yuu in the head and smiles. "It's alright Yuu, as long as you come back to me and not stay with the angels. They didn't seem friendly when you were with them did they?" Asuramaru replies. "No." Yuu sighs. Asuramaru stands up and pulls Yuu up with him. "Go back Yuu, she's waiting for you." Asuramaru said. "What do I say?" Yuu replied. "Answer with your heart and tell her what you just told me." "Thank you for everything, Asuramaru." Yuu finally smiles. He waved goodbye as he slowly disappeared for his sub-conscious world.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuu-san? Yuu! Wake up!" Shinoa shouts. Yuu slowly opened his viridescent eyes. He sits up and looks around. He tried to figure out where he was, he looks left and saw a wooden door. He was in a room, whose room? He looks to the right and sees Shinoa. Her light brown eyes are filled with tears. Her mouth slightly open in sudden shock. He was awake, alive. Yuu suddenly remembered what had happened in the battlefield. He then remembered Guren's words.

"There will be casualties in the battlefield. We will lose our men, but for the greater good!" But the casualties were his comrades; his friends, his family. They were people he made tight bonds with, people he swore to protect. But they're all gone; dead. Yuu's eyes slowly closes as he cried. He turns his head away from Shinoa and covers his face with his hand. Shinoa takes his hand off his face and places hers on his cheek.

She was on her knees, she slightly became off balanced and fell on Yuu. Yuu stayed upright and caught Shinoa. She looks up at Yuu's bright eyes and gets lost. She sits back up and spoke. "Yuu-san, I know this isn't the time that I should ask this but, why did you choose me? I don't deserve it, I should've died there. Lieutenant Colonel shouldn't have jumped in and saved me! Mitsuba...Kimi..Kimizuki..Yoichi-san... They all died because of me. I'm that worthless... I shouldn't..." Yuu stopped her rumbling by pulling her into his bare chest for a hug. Yuu tightened his grip and cried. The shocked expression on Shinoa's face slowly turned into a bright smile. She hugs Yuu back and sheds a few tears before letting go. "Yuu-san, please explain..." Shinoa pleaded.

She wipes the tears off of his face as he cleared his throat. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "I didn't and don't want to lose you. Ever." He said. "Shinoa, you've been here for me everytime I needed you, saved me, lead the squad. You're a woman any man would dream of having. I couldn't save anyone else since there was just too many vampires, and I was too weak... I don't know but, I think I've fallen for you..." Yuu spoke loud and clear.

Shinoa couldn't believe her ears. Her heart melted and she couldn't help but smile widely. Tears streamed down her face as she felt relieved that Yuichiro feels the same way she does. She spoke up to comfort Yuu. "You're not weak Yuu... There were just too many nobles there and, we couldn't have done anything. It was my fault too, I should've had my guard up... I'm sorry for making you go through this, this is my fault." Shinoa said, trying her best not to cry.

Her emotions got the best of her as more tears streamed down. Yuu's expression changed. He felt at ease; he felt happy. She was there for him, and she will be forever. "Thank you, Shinoa." Yuu puts his hand on her face and wipes her tears off. "I swear I'll protect you Shinoa. I..." Yuu stuttered. His voice cracked. He breathed heavily, but found comfort as Shinoa hugged him tightly. "What were you gonna say Yuu-san?" Shinoa muttered, blushing a bright tint of red. "I...I love you Shinoa..." Yuu looked away and blushed. Shinoa smiled, she put her hand on Yuu's cheek and turned it so he faced her. She looked Yuu straight in the eyes. "I love you too Yuu-san." She smiled cheerfully. She put both hands on Yuu's cheeks and closed the distance between them, locking lips with him. Yuu calmed down and kissed her back. The two locked lips for some time and both felt unsatisfied as they had to stop. "Rest for now Yuu-san." Shinoa smiles. "I'll go make us something to eat." Shinoa walks out of the room and proceeded to go downstairs. Yuu could hear her giggling as she made her way downstairs. Yuu smiled, feeling content at last. He closed his eyes and slept.

The Next Day…

"Ready Yuu-san?" Shinoa asked. "Yeah, let's go!" Yuu replied. Yuu and Shinoa finished packing their clothes, food, drinks, and necessary supplies to survive. Shinoa secured the key for her cursed gear and her army uniform in a little box. Yuu did the same with his uniform but kept his katana by his side. They put their things at the back of the army jeep and took the jerry can they found to fill their jeep up full of gas. "I'm driving this time, shorty." Yuu took the keys from Shinoa's hand and laughed. Shinoa's eyes blinked rapidly as her expression suddenly changed, although she still kept her bright smile. She opened her box and took out her key. She unleashed her cursed weapon. Yuu trembled and ran away as Shinoa chased him. Yuu thought to himself, "I guess I made the right choice after all."

SORRY GUYS I KNOW I UPLOADED KIND OF LATE XD I'M SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD EVERY WEEK SOOO BEAR WITH ME HAHA ALSO I LIVE IN THE PHILIPPINES SO TIME ZONES AND STUFF. AND SORRY FOR MAKING LOTS OF M RATED STUFF LOL TOO INTO SHIPPINGS XD AT LEAST THIS IS TEEN XD I'M ALSO GONNA DO MORE OWARI NO SERAPH, TOKYO GHOUL, TORADORA, FAIRY TAIL AND SO ON. PLEASE RECOMMEND SOME MORE ANIMES TO WATCH HAHA I'LL TRY TO BE AS CONSISTENT A POSSIBLE GUYS. TYYY


End file.
